


I watched you change in you (It’s like you never had wings)

by lover_44



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante anos Dorian lutou para nomear o sentimento que começou no dia em que pisou em Londres, o sentimento que começava na ponta de seus dedos e se espalhava por dentro de si de maneira desajeitada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watched you change in you (It’s like you never had wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Em português porque que tenho preguiça. Não esta betada.

_“Itelecto é, em si, um modo de exagero, e destroi a harmonia de qualquer rosto”_

 

   Dorian sorria. Dorian suspirava. Dorian pensava no mundo e mais um pouco, talvez. Não entendia tamanha fascinação de Lorde Henry com a juventude, com a beleza. Sabia que estava sendo observado, podia sentir os olhos azuis duros e julgadores de Henry. Ás vezes pensava que Lorde Henry o observava como quem lê Dostoievsky. Frio, com movimentos calculados hermeticamente, vazio de qualquer emoção a fim de compreender única a exclusivamente aquilo que lê.

    Às vezes pensava que Lorde Henry o observava por inveja, talvez. _“Você é jovem, tem o mundo a seus pés, mas a beleza, a beleza real, termina quando uma expressão intelectual começa. Você é puro, Dorian”_.  Eram as palavras que, em um redemoinho louco de idéias do novo e da descoberta, se destacavam em sua cabeça. Estaria Lorde Henry insultando-o? Dizendo-o que ele talvez não tivesse a inteligência suficiente e que deveria apenas ater-se à beleza? Olhava-se no espelho e não via absolutamente nada em demasia. Cabelos de um louro cor de areia normal. Olhos azuis normais. Tudo normal. Não tinha nem a altura, nem a desenvoltura e nem o olhar penetrante de Lorde Henry Wotton.

 

  “Ora, Dorian. Tens a juventude inteira pela frente para olhar no espelho enquanto lhe convém, mas agora estamos em uma festa, meu rapaz”.Disse Lorde Henry, o olhando com tal sorriso de lado que por uns segundos, Dorian pensou em afastar-se “E uma festa serve para que estejamos a par do declínio da sociedade” Completou, pousando uma grande mão no final das costas de Dorian e guiando-o entre as pessoas. Aquela altura, o problema, para Dorian, era que não importasse até onde Lorde Henry o guiasse, ele tinha certeza que apenas fecharia os olhos e...Iria.

  
  


_“Um artista deve criar coisas belas, mas nada deve colocar de sua própria vida em tal criações”_

    Dorian sorria. Dorian suspirava. Dorian pensava no mundo e mais um pouco, talvez. A primeira vez que viu o artista Basil Hollward teve a impressão de já conhece-lo há anos. Sentia-se estranhamente confortável - tão estranhamente como nunca havia se sentindo com o próprio avô - com o tom de voz calmo e o sorriso sereno de Basil.

 

    Quando Basil pediu para pinta-lo, achou que se tratava de uma brincadeira, apenas percebendo que era o exato oposto quando reparou o olhar de concentração e, em certas ocasiões durante as sessões de pintura, adoração. Sentiu-se estranho, fora do lugar. Não sabia lidar com o tipo de sentimento que começava na ponta dos dedos e crescia de maneira desajeitada e desencontrada dentro de si. Era algo quase lúdico, algo que não está lá para ser realmente descoberto.

 

“Você tem o mundo aos seus pés, Dorian”  Basil lhe dizia. Um eco distante da mesma frase que Lord Henry lhe disse uma vez. Mesma frase, entonações diferentes, porém. Basil a dizia de um modo quase Shakespeariano e por mais que Dorian pensasse, não conseguia compreender completamente o que a frase significava. Não se sentia nada fora do normal, não possuía nada que pudesse atribuir-lhe tal responsabilidade de andar mais alto do que o mundo. Pensou que realmente essa era uma das coisas que são ditas, mas que não devem ser compreendidas por completo ou perdem seu valor.

 

   

_“A única maneira de se livrar de uma tentação é ceder a ela. Resista, e sua alma cresce doente com saudade das coisas que proibiu a si mesmo, com o desejo do que suas leis monstruosas tornaram monstruoso e ilegal. "_

  
  


  Dorian pregou sua alma no altar do diabo. E somente ali, começou a compreender completamente o significado, assim como o impacto, da expressão “ter o mundo aos seus pés”.  Conforme os labios de Lord Henry percorriam seu pescoço e as mãos de Basil iam de seus pulsos até seu peito, as peças caiam em seus lugares.

 

  Dorian não tinha realmente nada de extraordinario. Não era tão bonito quanto Lorde Henry e nem tão talentoso quanto Basil, mas Dorian tinha algo que nenhum dos dois jamais demonstrou ter quando os conheceu na inocencia dos seus dezenove anos: vontade. E vontade, do ponto de vista não só de Dorian, mas tinha a plena certeza que ele e o Mundo dividiam tal ponto, era o que movia o ser humano. Por mais declinada e desfeita que sua sociedade fosse.

 

    Dorian podia sentir Lorde Henry movendo-se dentro de si, marcando seus quadris pristino de roxo; Basil afagava seus cabelos, movendo a mão de Dorian junto com a sua no proprio membro. Por um segundo ali, Dorian sentiu novamente aquela estranha sensação que não conseguia nomear, não conseguia segurar. Ambos esses homens eram seus amigos, seus mentores. Dorian os amava do mesmo jeito e ainda assim, de formas extremamentes distintas um do outro. Seu baixo ventre se apertou, não conseguindo mais segurar tanta coisa dentro de si. Eram muitos pensamentos, muito a ponderar, muito a se arrepender. Enquanto sentia o liquido escorrendo entre suas pernas e por sua mão, teve uma pequena e vaga ideia do que poderia ser entender completamente não só o sentimento que o perseguia há anos, mas a expressão a que o atrelava.

  
  


_"Você é uma criação maravilhosa. Você sabe mais do que você pensa que sabe, assim como você sabe menos do que você quer saber."_

 

 

 Anos depois Dorian veio a compreender completamente o que significava tudo aquilo que tanto havia lhe atormentado a cabeça enquanto jovem. Somente depois de ver o sangue de Basil em suas mãos e não sentir culpa alguma, apenas alivio. Somente depois de tirar a virgindade da inocente filha de Lorde Henry e não sentir remorso algum, apenas satisfação. Somente depois de olhar-se no espelho durante vinte e cinco anos e encontrar o mesmo reflexo desde quanto tinha vinte anos. Nenhuma linha a mais, nenhuma linha a menos em seu rosto. Somente depois disso tudo que Dorian percebeu que para se ter o mundo aos pés, é preciso esquecer um sentimento extremamente importante: o discernimento entre o certo e o errado. Durante anos Dorian lutou para nomear o sentimento que começou no dia em que pisou em Londres, o sentimento que começava na ponta de seus dedos e se espalhava por dentro de si de maneira desajeitada.

  

  Somente quando Dorian Gray olhou para as linhas tortas e demoníacas do quadro que uma vez lhe causou tanto alivio, é que percebeu que aquele sentimento que o incomodava era o discernimento. Dorian Gray tinha o mundo aos seus pés, e enquanto apunhalava o quadro, arrependeu-se de cada segundo que passou andando mais alto do que o resto das pessoas, mas Dorian sorria. Dorian suspirava. Dorian pensava no mundo e mais um pouco, talvez.

  
  
  



End file.
